Absorbent articles like diapers, pant diapers, sanitary pants or incontinence garments are supposed to have a comfortable fit about the wearer. For pant-type absorbent articles it is also desirable that the articles are capable of being pulled up and down over the hips of the wearer to allow the wearer or caregiver to easily put on and remove the article when it has been soiled. Such articles must combine properties of comfort and good fit for the user with strength, so that the article is comfortable to wear, yet its integrity is maintained when it is put on and during use. Those regions which are most subject to stress, and where failure is most likely, are those regions in which the elements comprising the absorbent article are joined together (i.e. the seams of the article).
International Application WO 2006/093444 discloses disposable hygiene pants comprising elastic web material, in which the side edges (side-seams) which join the front and back parts of the article are welded and reinforced by non-woven strips.
US 2003/0120252 describes a pant diaper having a ribbon cover attached over the side seam welds, which provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance. The outer cover of this pant diaper may be an elastic material. The side seams may be adhesively and/or ultrasonically bonded.
There remains a need for an absorbent article in which the components are strongly and securely joined, and which do not tear along the seams or separate when the article is subject to stress (e.g. when putting on or removing the article). It has been found that this is of particular importance when two components having different elastic properties (different resistance to stretch) are joined together.